communitasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceg
These are the main features of Communitas Enhanced Gameplay for Civ V: BNW. Goals We started this expansion pack because we believe Civilization is a fantastic game, and want to perfect it while remaining as close to the core experience as possible. We think games should be intuitive to learn, challenging to master, and rewards should match the difficulty to complete tasks. We believe in finding balance between extremes. We set a high bar for adding new things to the game, and instead improve or replace existing objects when possible. : Details: Goals Broad Features This section contains detailed explanations of several features. *Balanced the horse and iron tech paths. : Details: Cep - Broad Features Armies *Strategic resource units are more powerful and less common. *Capturing citystates gives a reward based on their type. *Naval units significantly more powerful, making a naval-oriented strategy a feasible option. *Promotions balanced to offer real choices. *Promoted units heal at the end of the turn. : Details: Cep - Armies Barbarians *Barbarians give higher rewards and greater challenges. *They heal, have defense bonuses in camps, and are more aggressive. *More gold and experience from killing barbarians and clearing their camps. : Details: Cep - Barbarians Cities *Better balance between "Tall" playstyles (with a few large cities) and "Wide" playstyles (with many small cities). *Cities expand at a more even pace (through happiness, food, culture, gold, and tile expansion). *Construction rate increases at a more balanced pace throughout the game (gold and production). *Many buildings improve resources, rewarding cities placed in clusters of similar resources. *Balanced start locations so everyone has closer power in the first 50 turns. *Wonders are rebalanced and in some cases boosted, particularly for late game wonders. *Several new wonders have been added, and existing wonders replaced by alternatives that are more important, more flavorful, or reflect better geographic balance. : Details: Cep - Cities Diplomacy *Every type of citystate is useful. * City State yields (food, culture, faith) are lump sums distributed across your empire's cities. Culture yields may benefit from any city % modifiers in this way and food does not so obviously benefit a wide empire as to keep getting a fixed amount of food per city. : Details: Cep - Diplomacy Espionage *Police Station redesigned as a Supermax Prison national building. (potentially disabled and replaced as the police station building with a different function) *Espionage national buildings cost more like Projects (such as Apollo), and do not require buildings in every city. Faith *Religious beliefs (particularly pantheons) rebalanced, so there are no longer obvious weak beliefs that are never worth picking. : Details: Cep - Faith Leaders * More polished and balanced leaders. * Leader bonuses focus on giving new strategies and ways to play, instead of just making us better at something we normally do anyway. : Details: Cep - Leaders Stories * Stories bring back in the events of Civ4:BtS in a positive and fun way. They appear every few turns, and present a moral choice between valuable options, letting us enhance or change our society. : Details: Cep - Opportunities Policies * Policies are more important and interesting. * Each policy tree has a clear specialized goal, while also providing a few choices good for any goal. * Policies are a fun way to specialize our nation, so everyone can earn about one extra policy tree. : Details: Cep - Policies Research * Research tree re-designed to open up new strategies and beelines. * Better spread of useful tech through bonuses and new units/buildings. * Better spread of economic bonuses on military techs. * Resources revealed by earlier techs. *Greater cost reduction for techs researched by many other leaders (lagging players catch up). : Details: Cep - Research Terrain *Every part of the map is valuable, but in very different ways. Tundra regions play differently from open grassland, for example, by providing highly concentrated bonuses scattered among less-valuable average tiles. *Terrain enhancements are more spread out among improvements, buildings, and technologies, rewarding strategy and skill. *Resources also spread more, rather than coming from a few super-large deposits. *Value of coastal cities and islands is improved, encouraging naval combat and trade. *Natural wonders balanced, and appear more often in usable places. *Jungle and Tundra rebalanced. *Great person improvements are better. : Details: Cep - Terrain Update History The page below shows all changes made to the project after July 12th 2013. (See civmodding.wordpress.com for earlier versions.) These are listed in chronological order for people who already have the mod to see what changes in updates. : Details: Cep - History